Last Goodbye
by unteytled
Summary: Keduanya tau hubungan mereka salah di mata orang, bahkan Tuhan. Namun jika itu salah, kenapa Tuhan membuat keduanya jatuh hati? [Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob] JinSeob. AU. Chaptered. BL
1. Prolog

**Last Goodbye** by _unteytled_

AU. Chaptered. BL

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

•

•

•

Hyungseob sibuk dengan buku sketsa serta pensilnya, sementara Woojin di ranjang sebelah menatapnya kesal. Anak itu terus saja sibuk dengan benda tersebut. Woojin jadi merasa terabaikan.

"Hey!"

"Hm?" sahut Hyungseob super singkat.

Sedetik kemudian badannya bergerak kaget, pensilnya jatuh yang otomatis membuat gambarnya tercoret sebab Woojin baru saja melompat ke ranjangnya. Sialan, batinnya kesal. "Kau kenapa sih!?"

Dan entah sejak kapan lelaki itu sudah mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah keduanya berdekatan. Hanya tinggal maju sedikit saja untuk akhirnya berciuman. Matanya melotot kaget. Tapi Hyungseob juga sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk melarikan diri.

Dan benar saja, Woojin mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kemudian memundurkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tenang seolah tak pernah melakukan apa-apa. "Kenapa menggambar terus?"

Hyungseob masih terdiam. Ia terkejut luar dalam. _Apa-apaan Woojin barusan? Dan kenapa juga wajahku mendadak panas? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini? Ini... ini aneh. Perasaan asing macam apa ini?_

"Sudah, aku cuma iseng kok. Silahkan lanjutkan menggambarmu, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam." Woojin kembali ke tempatnya dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada sebelum akhirnya terlelap disana.

Sementara Hyungseob masih duduk diam. Masih mencerna kejadian barusan. Terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkan. Apa-apaan itu? Apa ia senang?

 **TBC**

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

 _sudah sampai sini dulu!_

 _dan btw, tunggu lanjutannya yha! rencananya bakal aku banyakin sedih-sedihan, tapi entah gimana. tunggu aja nanti hehe XD_


	2. Chapter 1

•

•

•

Bel pulang belum berbunyi, tapi Park Woojin dengan segela kenekatannya sudah menenteng tas keluar kelas dan berlari dengan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Ia menghela nafas lega tepat setelah membuka pintu atap. Tak ada yang memergokinya, dan tak ada orang lain di tempat itu. Ia rasa ini hari keberuntungannya. Senang sekali rasanya bisa bolos.

"Waktunya penyegaran..." ujarnya sambil menaruh tasnya di samping pintu dan berjalan ke tepi atap. Matanya terpejam menikmati sejuknya angin siang itu. Suasana seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Dan bolos mata pelajaran sejarah adalah surga dunia buatnya.

~

Suara gesekan kertas dan pensil samar-samar terdengar di dalam kelas. Kelas sedang hening, dan suara tersebut lumayan menganggu sebab siswa lain tengah fokus ulangan dadakan siang itu. Sementara si pelaku masih lincah menggerakan tangannya dengan ekspresi tenang dan jangan lupakan senyumnya. Tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Suara 'dug' diikuti suara decitan kursi terdengar cukup keras. Hyungseob menoleh, tak terima kursinya didorong dari belakang begitu.

"Tak bisa ya tenang sebentar saja?!" kata Daehwi—yang mendorong kursi— pelan dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak. Hehe."

"Hyungseob, kenapa menoleh ke belakang?"

Suara ketukan antara pantofel dan lantai terdengar jelas. Semakin lama makin terdengar nyaring di indra pendengaran Hyungseob. Mengerikan. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada film hantu yang suka ditontonnya.

"Ti-tidak, bu. Saya, tadi saya—"

Gurunya semakin dekat dan... **SREK**!

Guru Kim menarik kertas soal dan lembar jawabnya sekaligus. Hyungseob membuang muka sambil diam-diam mengumpat. Tangannya juga bergerak cepat menyembunyikan buku sketsanya.

"Kau bahkan belum mengerjakan satu soalpun..." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan anak didiknya yang satu itu. "Cepat selesaikan! Waktunya tinggal 15 menit."

"Ya, bu..." jawab anak itu setengah malas dan meraih kerjaannya lagi.

 _Tanggung sekali. Padahal gambarnya selesai sebentar lagi, sial_. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

~

Woojin sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Hyungseob berjalan gontai dan tiba-tiba Woojin langsung merangkulnya dengan heboh sampai dia hampir jatuh. Sepertinya mengejutkan Hyungseob sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

"Apa sih!?" ujarnya kesal sembari menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Ayo ke warnet dulu?"

Hyungseob menggeleng. "Aku sibuk."

"Dih, sok sibuk. Memang apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai sibuk begitu? Paling juga nonton anime dan coret-coret tidak jelas." Woojin memalingkan wajahnya kemudian melirik lelaki itu dengan tidak suka.

"Ya... terserah deh. Pokoknya sekarang aku cuma mau pulang."

"Aku rasa kau cuma capek, bukan sibuk."

"Nah kau tau..." Hyungseob mengangguk sambil menjentikan jarinya berkali-kali.

"Iya deh. Kita pulang."

Dan keduanya berjalan ke rumah. Dengan Woojin yang terus mengeluh serta mengoceh tentang apa saja dan Hyungseob yang hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil atau kadang kata yang singkat.

Woojin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan juga korek api dari dalam saku celananya. Mata Hyungseob melebar mendapati benda tersebut ada ditangan lelaki itu lagi. "Heh? Kau merokok lagi!?"

"Hm. Kau pulang duluan saja kalau tidak mau terkena asap rokokku. Aku mau santai-santai dulu."

Hyungseob menghentakan kakinya kesal kemudian mengambil masker dari dalam tasnya, memakainya kemudian melotot lagi pada Woojin. Entah menyuruhnya untuk segera menyulut api atau bagaimana.

"Dasar bandel!"

Yang dikatai cuma mengangguk kecil disusul kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara si pelaku malah semakin kesal. Woojin kenapa bandel sekali? Perasaan dia juga bandel tapi tidak segitunya. Hyungseob bahkan tak berani menyentuh _vape_ , rokok, minuman keras, dan hal-hal buruk semacam itu.

~

Hyungseob sibuk mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya sementara di ruang tengah rumah Woojin asik berguling kesana-kemari dengan televisi yang menyala.

Hyungseob bandel, tapi setidaknya ia pintar dan masih mau belajar di rumah. Berbeda dengan Woojin yang bandel kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Hyungseob aku lapar!"

Hyungseob mendesah kesal mendengar teriakan lelaki itu. Ia menaruh penanya dan keluar dari kamar menghampiri orang yang baru saja memerintahnya itu.

"Sana cari makan keluar! Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk terus... dasar! Sini uang!" Woojin mengajukan telapak tangannya sementara Hyungseob mengambil uang disakunya sambil memutar bola mata, malas.

"Cuma segini? Kurang. Rokokku habis."

"Aish! Kau berniat memerasku ya!?" Walau bilang begitu, nyatanya Hyungseob juga menambahkan uang di tangan Woojin.

"Hehehe, makasih Hyungseob ku sayang! Aku mencintaimu!" Woojin berdiri dan mengecup dahinya cepat sebelum akhirnya berlalu keluar.

"YAK! APA-APAAN SIH!?" Dan ini Hyungseob, berteriak marah sambil mengusap dahinya kasar. Woojin jadi semakin mengerikan saja dari hari ke hari.

Tapi ia suka sih. Buktinya pipinya memerah dan juga ketahuan sekali ia sedang mengulum senyuman.

~

Lagi-lagi Hyungseob tak bisa tidur. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Namun sejak kejadian malam itu, ia memang jadi susah tidur. Kejadian malam itu benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Sejak mereka kecil, Woojin kerap mengatakan itu, bahwa dia mencintai Hyungseob. Hyungseob baik-baik saja, dia juga bilang bahwa ia mencintai Woojin. Bahkan sampai mereka sebesar inipun Woojin masih suka mengatakan hal itu. Awalnya Hyungseob pikir itu bukan berarti apa-apa, tapi mungkin Woojin salah paham? Hyungseob juga mencintai Woojin. Tapi bukan begitu.

Segala bentuk _skinship_ yang Woojin berikan padanya terlalu berlebihan. Ya, untuk anak seusia mereka, Hyungseob pikir _skinship_ yang Woojin berikan terlalu berlebihan. Mencium pipi, dahi, menempel kesana-kemari, dan terakhir kali bahkan mengecup bibirnya. Ketika mereka masih kecil, mungkin orang akan beranggapan itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah kelas sebelas. Woojin harusnya menghentikan kebiasaannya itu atau orang-orang akan salah paham.

Hyungseob mengerang frustasi. Ia menengok pada Woojin sesaat setelahnya, dan lelaki itu sudah terlelap. "Hhh... ini gila. Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Dia saudara kembarku!"

 _Skinship_ semacam itu, bahkan saudara kembar sekalipun tak akan melakukan hal itu 'kan? Apalagi di usia mereka yang sudah hampir dewasa.

Woojin dan Hyungseob. Keduanya tak seharusnya jatuh hati. Keduanya seharusnya tak punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar sayang pada saudara.

~

Seperti pagi biasanya disekolah, Woojin akan langsung menuju kelasnya di lantai satu sementara Hyungseob harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dahulu.

"Pagi, Seob!" Guanlin langsung menyapanya begitu ia duduk. Ini bukanlah hal yang asing, Hyungseob bahkan sudah menebaknya selama perjalanan ke kelas tadi.

"Kembali ke kelasmu sana!" Perintahnya yang malah dibalas gelengan oleh Guanlin. Hyungseob memukul anak itu lumayan keras, tapi ia tetap diam. "Kembali atau aku tak mau ke kantin bersamamu lagi?"

"Ah... sama sekali tidak asik. Ancaman, huh? Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelas." Guanlin berjalan gontai menuruni anak tangga dan menuju ke kelasnya.

Satu kelas langsung hening begitu Guanlin masuk, sedetik kemudian mereka mendesah kecewa dan berteriak marah karena mereka sangka yang masuk adalah guru. Guanlin masa bodoh dengan sorakan tersebut dan memilih untuk langsung duduk ditempatnya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau galau terus akhir-akhir ini." Celetuk Woojin yang mendapati wajah teman semejanya itu ditekuk. Padahal sinar matahari pagi masih bersinar dengan terang, tapi aura disekitar Guanlin sudah menggelap saja.

"Entah... jangan pedulikan aku."

Woojin mengangguk sambil membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 'O'. "Yang lagi kasmaran..."

"Memangnya siapa sih... kalau aku boleh tau?"

Guanlin cuma diam. Dan Woojin langsung menggoyangkan lengannya sambil memasang tampang imut—berniat aegyo tapi gagal—. "Ayolah~ siapa? Hm?"

"Hih! Kenapa kau menjijikan begitu sih? Bikin geli saja!" Guanlin bergidik ngeri sambil mengusap lengannya sendiri. "Nanti, nanti. Makanya kau ikut jika aku ke kantin. Jangan cuma bolos saja!"

"Jadi selama ini kau kencan di kantin ya? Hm. Baiklah aku ikut kalau begitu. Daripada orang ketiganya setan, lebih baik aku kan."

"Oh, jadi secara tidak langsung kau tengah menyamakan dirimu dengan setan 'kan?"

Woojin langsung memasang tampang datar setengah kesal. "Ya bukan begitu juga."

Guanlin tertawa garing kemudian kembali bergalau setelahnya. Yah, yang lagi jatuh hati memang beda. Sementara Woojin masih bertanya-tanya tentang siapa orang yang tengah membuat temannya gelisah dan galau seperti ini.

Semuanya baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Setidaknya Woojin belum tau jika orang itu adalah Hyungseob. Tenang saja, Woojin **belum** tau.

 **TBC**

•

•

•

 _hehehe akhirnya ada waktu luang buat nulis dan update ini. btw, kemarin udah ada yang nebak kalau ini incest dan emang bener. mereka saudara kembar ceritanya. nah untuk detailnya tunggu di chapter depan, sekaligus tentang Woojin yang bakal tenang atau enggak kalau tau fakta diatas... aku masih bingung juga, boleh kasih masukan sini~ :))_

 _dan terakhir, silahkan direview! :D_


End file.
